This disclosure relates to intercropping plants. Intercropping is a form of cropping in which two or more crops of differing species occupy the same space simultaneously. Relay intercropping is a form of cropping in which two or more crops grow simultaneously during part of the life cycle of each crop. In relay intercropping, a second crop is planted before the first crop matures in order to reduce down time between crop cycles.
Crops are either determinate or indeterminate plants. A determinate plant grows to a predetermined size for the particular species. An indeterminate plant can grow to an undetermined size and shape until killed or annihilated by some external factor, such as a frost. Known intercropping methods use only determinate or only indeterminate plants.